In the related art, there is known a vehicle seat which includes a folding mechanism to fold the ottoman toward the bottom of the seat cushion while performing a tip-up operation to tip up the seat cushion rearward (JP-A-2013-112128). The folding mechanism is configured such that a link is used to connect a base supporting the seat cushion and an ottoman connected to the front portion of the seat cushion. The folding mechanism is configured to fold the ottoman by retracting the ottoman toward the bottom of the seat cushion by the link as the seat cushion is folded. The folding mechanism is configured to return to a previous state where the ottoman has been pressed and folded toward the front portion of the seat cushion by the link while falling the seat cushion from a tipping-up position onto a floor.
In the related art described above, the folding mechanism is configured to start folding the ottoman by the link at the same time as the seat cushion is tipped up. Therefore, there is a concern that the ottoman may be not appropriately folded or do not return to the previous state due to tolerance of the link.